


Quarrel

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [15]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovers' quarrel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarrel

"You erased it!"

Garak replied without looking away from the viewer.

"Erased what, my dear?"

Julian pushed the replicator buttons aggressively.

"My replicator menu! I set it up specifically today so I wouldn't have to tomorrow! You know how busy I'll be!"

Flaring up, Garak turned to Julian.

"Oh, excuse me for using 'our' replicator, and besides, 'you' laid down the rule of wiping the memory after use!"

"Not today! And you knew that!"

"If there were exceptions to YOUR rule, YOU should have said so!"  
  
Fuming, Julian stormed from their quarters, leaving Garak groaning over the complexities of love.


End file.
